


Commeatus

by Leyna



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Digital Painting, M/M, Roman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: For the McShep Match Challenge  2009Team: PeacePrompt: Leave of AbsenceSummary: Commeatus (latin): a furlough, or leave of absence, granted at the discretion of the military commander. Roman AU





	Commeatus

**Author's Note:**

> For a Stargate Atlantis Sheppard & McKay challenge. The challenge was Team "War" vs Team "Peace". I was on Team Peace. My prompt was "Leave of Absense"
> 
> From very limited research, Commeatus is latin, among other meanings, for a furlough, or leave of absence, granted at the discretion of the military commander. Basically, this was a perfect excuse to paint a Roman AU, with Rodney as Senator and John the military commander of a distant outpost.
> 
> I like their friendship, and figure that even in another time and place, if they are not out saving the Empire, they might find some time to goof off and bicker about popular culture.
> 
> Pose reference for Rodney from [link] by *SenshiStock . Beta by Ashlan, crysothemis and Iliberte.


End file.
